My Childhood Friend
by Daemon-The-Epic
Summary: I'm bad at summerys sorry plz read and comment thank you rated M just in case
1. Chapter 1

Ok I'll go ahead and say it is REALLY late right now but here is a gender-bent soul eater yeah yeah I know I say I'm a strict 'male crona' fan but I don't mind if the whole team changed genders. have fun, I DO NOT OWN ANYTHING!

(Mitchel Albarn=Maka, Soul Evans=Soul, Blue*Star=Black*Star, Tsubaki=Tsubaki, Kidd=Kid, Pat Thompson=Patty, Leon Thompson=Liz, Stein=Stein, Spirit=Spirit, Cora=Crona, Kane=Medusa, Madam Death=Lord Death, Blain=Blair) had to look up some names cuz I'm lazy and I AM NOT adding Ragnarok! and just for fun I'll gender bend myself *poof* Hi BakaOrange here, the names DON'T belong to me ether.

Chapter 1~

'Knock,knock' I knocked on Cora's door hoping she was in there. I was exited I had something to say Cora, It was VERY important. When the door open I saw Kane 'Cora's father' "H-hello... Kane is Cora here?" I asked nervelessly. Kane stared at me for a good moment then turned and shouted "CORA, MITCHEL IS HERE!" in a few seconds I saw my crush Cora. "Hey Mitchel" she smiled "what are you doing here?"(A/N: notice no stuttering keep reading you'll soon find out why) I blushed "i was wondering if you wanted to hang out today" Cora looked at her father with a pleading look, It was SO adorable... "Yes you may" Kane said, Cora's eye became full of joy and happiness "T-thank you father" as she came by my side, We were about to leave when we heard Kane say "Wait a minute, turn around" in a strict voice which made us turn to face him. as soon as we did there was a flash, I blinked several times to be able to see again. When i was able to see again Kane was holding a camera with big grin "Huh?" Cora and I asked in a union "just wanted to get a picture of you two, now go on have '_fun_~'" We were finally able to leave. While we were walking Cora apparently wanted to chat for a little bit "Hey Mitchel..." she began "hmm? what is it Cora?" I asked "Why are you all dressed up?" I hesitated to think of a good answer. "W-well... uhhhh... I uhhh..." I tried to answer but hardly anything came out. I saw some friends of ours "Hey isn't that Blue*Star, Tsubaki, Kidd, Pat, and Leon?" I asked hoping it will get us off the previous topic. She looked over and said "yeah it is, d-do you want to see them?" she was so cute when she stuttered "Yeah, come on" I said as I grabbed her hand (which I do always) and walked over to the group "Hey guys" I said. "Hello Mitchel, hello Cora" said Kidd "So you were serious about asking Cor-hmmhmm" Pat began before his brother covered his mouth. I looked over at Cora to see if she got what Pat try to say I sighed in releaf 'cuz she didn't "What are you guys doing?" I asked "Waiting on Soul, so we can play basket-ball" Blue*Star answered "But she is LATE" added Kidd. "Hey! sorry I'm late guys" said Soul who brought the basket-ball "Oh Mitchel, Cora you two playing too?" she asked "No we'll just watch" I answered knowing Cora didn't like basket-ball that much. "Ok" Soul said then mumbled something about us being love-bird, I probably looked like a tomato after that, I felt Cora's hand tighten on mine. "What's wrong Cora?" I asked her as we went to sit down. "I-I was wondering what Pat said..." she began "y-you know a-about you being serious on asking something to someone...w-who is it and wh-what was the question?" '_E-eh?! so she did catch was was saying just didn't hear her name_' I cleared my throat before I say anything when I'm nervess which is a habit I got from my dad "Well...I'll tell you later, Ok?" I said not wanting her to know till we were alone "Ok" she agreed "but... ummmmm" I looked at her with a questionable look as soon as I did she lifted her hand with my hand still holding on, I blushed and apologized about to take my hand back when she kept holding on. I looked up at her, she was shaking her head saying "P-please don't, i-it feels nice" she blushed '_so cute_' I nodded "Ok" We went back watching the game.

~2 hours later~

'_Ok everyone went home and soul had got Blain so Cora and I can be alone' _ I thought to myself "Hey Cora..." I started looked at me and I cleared my throat again "At the park, Pat meant **you**" I paused for a second and looked up at Cora, her eyes went wide "and the question is...Will you go out with me?" I asked.

Sorry this took long Oh before I forget I lost the scripted for Soul Creak chapter 8 so I have to re-wright it :'(

Mitchel: BAKAORANGE!

BakaOrange: Yeah, what is it Mitchel?

Mitchel: *panting* I-i s-saw a girl who looked like me, b-but w/ pink-tails

BO: Oh that was Maka... CRAP THE FOURTH WALL *shrugs* eh oh well it's not the first time I broke it

Mitchel: how many times have you broke the fourth wall?

BO: Lost count after 9,999,999

Mitchel: O.O


	2. Chapter 2

BO: Hello and welcome back

Mitchel: Go on, say it

BO: I don't wanna T.T

Mitchel: you HAVE to

BO:...

Mitchel: *pulls out book from nowhere*

BO: Fine, Fine I'll say it, just put the book back

Mitchel: after you say it

BO: I don't own anything but the story

Mitchel: *puts book back* see was that so hard?

BO: Yes

* * *

"and the question is...Will you go out with me?" I asked begging she don't say 'no' but when I looked deeply into her eyes I saw nothing but happiness "Y-y-yes"she answered. '_Yes? d-d-did she say yes?'_ My hart fluttered though out my hole body and I smiled widely "I-i-i was hoping you would ask for a long time, Mitchel" she said resting her head on my shoulder consing me to blush "R-really?" I asked "hmmhmm" she answered sounding sleepy. I was glad she lost her shyness around me, I put my arm around her. "How long?" she looked at me and said "When we were little" I smiled and kissed her forehead, Soon we went back to our original positions pretty soon Cora fell asleep I was about to fall asleep too when the phone rang. "Hello?" I asked quietly so I wouldn't wake Cora "_Hey Mitchel, is Cora still with you?_" Kane asked "Yeah, but she fell asleep" I answered "_Ok_" "Do you want me to wake her?" "_No I just wanted to know is all_" "..." "_She loves you, you know_" I smiled "Yeah, I know" there was a moment of silence "_Did she finally confessed to you?_" "No, I confessed to her" again a another minute went by "_Well you two were always a cute couple_" I blushed "T-thank you sir" "_Well hope you two have fun, Bye_" "Bye" he hung up. After I set the phone down Cora hugged my arm and cuddle into me more. I sat there with a smile on my face as I remember how we first met

~Flashback 8 years ago~ (A/N: in present time they are 16 years old)

_"Come on Mitchy, You'll have fun" My mama said to me "Mama stop calling me 'Mitchy'" I said in annoyance of my mama using the nickname she gave me "and how do you know I'll have fun?" "Because I just know" I sighed "How much longer?" I asked tiredly "Just one more block" said Mama. 'Not even there and I'm bored that is sad.' I looked up at the sky as the snow fell "We're here" My mama said suddenly. She went up to ring the door bell "Hey mama, who is this person exactly?" I asked. Mama smiled "It's an old friend of mine, You've met him when you were just a baby~" I rolled my eyes "You even met his daughter!" I was about to say something but before I could the door open and there stood a tall man with short blonde hair, yellow eyes that looks like they belong to a snake, I saw someone behind him about my height had pink hair, blue eyes I think its the girl my mama mention '...she seems shy' I thought to myself "Hello Spirit" He said "Hello Kane, aww is that Cora?" the girl jumped a bit and tighten the grip on her father, the man chuckled said while "Yes, and this must be little Mitchel" as he ruffled my hair "Yes, he is he looks just like his father" Mama giggled "Why don't we all head inside" said Kane (I learn his name after awhile) After everyone was inside "Hey Cora, could you take Mitchel to your room?" Kane said to Cora who just nodded and grab my hand pulling me with her. It didn't take long to get to Cora's room. There wasn't much there, a simple bed, a dresser, and a desk with a tv, and a Xbox kinect on it. "W-would you l-like to play a-a game?" she ask. I smiled "Yeah, want do you have in mind?" "W-well I have J-Just Dance 1, 2, 3, and 4, a-and I have Rock Band" I had chosen Rock Band because I couldn't dance, but I was good at singing. We played 'Learn to Fly' one of my favorites and it turned out Cora liked it too. I was playing difficult while she was playing the drums on easy, We had 100% and we kept kept playing Rock Band until we left.  
_

~End of Flashback~

I looked at the sleeping Cora next to me she began to shiver. I grab the closest blanket in the area and cover us. Not to long after I started falling asleep too.

* * *

_"M-M-Mitchel" Cora moaned while I kissed her **slowly** down her neck, and she was gasping for breath. Cora was straddling me, We were in my room and I felt like I was going to lose my mind if we kept this up. I stopped for a second sat up, Cora did the same her eye were full of confusion "Why'd you stop Mitchy?" she asked I blushed "D-d-do you want to continue?" I questioned "Of course" she answered. I was about to explain what I ment until I felt her scooting closer till she was on a curtain spot which made my breath hitched causing her to giggle, I felt frozen as my face heated up then-_

* * *

"Hey Mitch, wake up" I slowly woke up to Soul's voice "Huh?" I rubbed my eyes '_That's the tenth time I had **that **dream_' "Dude you were moaning in your sleep" I blushed from embarrassment "S-sorry" I said "So you two together now?" soul asked "Yeah..." I answered "Awww you two look **SOOO** cute together~!" I herd another voice knowing too well who it was, I looked over to see Blain on the window seal in cat form. "What do **YOU** want?!" I asked quietly because Cora was still sleeping "Nothing, just came to check on ya, then finding out you were having a '**_wet_ _dream_**'" I blushed 'Oh boy! He is **_never_** gonna let this go' I thought to myself. He chuckled and said "I **Never** thought you would _**ever** _have a wet dream in a million years!" his voice getting louder "Shhhhhhhh, Cora is still sleeping" I said quietly "Oh? What you don't want to wake your '_**precious princess**_'?" Ok now he's just trying to making me mad. Soon Soul and Blain went into Soul's room, leaving me with a sleeping Cora. '_Precious princess? M__aybe_' I kissed her forehead and she yawned, I looked at her as her eyes began to slowly open "Hey sleepy-head" I said "Miiiiitcheeeeeellllllll, its still late" I chuckled "I know, but I think it would be better if we go to my room and sleep" I said "Ok" she said tiredly, She held her arms up I looked at her confusedly "Carry me..." She said tiredly. I sighed and picked her up bridal style. She put her arms around my neck I couldn't help but chuckle, she was just TOO cute. I began to walk to my room hoping Blain didn't see me. I laid Cora on my bed, and changed into some night close (sense 'SOMETHING' happened to the close I had on today) Finally I get to go to sleep again. I was going back into the living room "Mitchel? W-where are you going?" I herd Cora asked "Uhhhh I'm going to the living room" I answered as I turned around to face her, There was sadness in her eyes when I said that. I walked over to the bed. "Whyyyyyy?" '_Damm she is adorable, even when she is tried_' "Well I thought you should sleep in here, I don't mind sleeping on the couch" I said. I was about to get up when she pulled me into bed with her "Don't go" "E-eh?!" I was a bit surprised when she pulled me back "Please stay...Mitchy" I blushed. I hate that nickname! But when she calls me by it I can't help but melt into it "Fine" I said as I got under covers with her. I felt weight on my chest, I looked at my chest to see Cora using me as a pillow. I was soon asleep again.

* * *

Maka: Hey what's this?

Mitchel: *quickly hides*

Bo: NOTHING, Nothing

Maka: Really?

BO: *Nods*

Maka: *raises an eyebrow*

BO: Soul asked me to wright something about Blair

Maka: SOUL! *walks off*

BO: That was a close one

Mitchel: Yeah


	3. Chapter 3

BO: I'mmmmm Booooorred =.=

Mitchel: Then do something

BO: ...LIKE WHAT?!

Mitchel: Idk

BO: *facepalm*

Mitchel:...

BO: HfgeyofgsyudgfyegwyhrjedyofsgJFBEJHGGSUDI JDHFUIDSHUIHhudhfjskdhgjusidhu

Mitchel: The hell was that

BO: The fuck if I know :I

Mitchel: *facepalm* now I see why you rated it 'M'

BO: Not only so I can cuss but also for 'Future' chapters *smiles*

Mitchel: *blushes*

* * *

I felt something tickling my nose forcing me to wake wake up. "MORNING!" shouted Blain who is in human form, it was 3 am "Blain what are you doing in here?" I asked the stupid cat "I wanted to know how your 'night' went" he smiled "We didn't DO ANYTHING" I said calmly "Oh really?" he said as his smile widen "then why is **_she_ **in **_your_** bed _**with **_**y**_**ou**_?" "Because, 1) she is _my girlfriend, and _2) I **was **going to sleep in the living room but she did want to be alone" I replied "Awww, that's **SO** nice of you, trying to be the **_best_** boyfriend you could be?" I blushed and said "Why not go play with Soul?" he smiled again then transformed into a cat "Fine, but you have not won yet!" I sighed then tried to go back to sleep.

* * *

I woke up again, and decided to make breakfast. I was almost done when "Mitchel?" Cora asked "Yeah? What is it, Flower?" I asked (Been waiting to call her that) I looked over my shoulder to see her reaction to it. She was blushing "I-i forgot to tell father I was here" she stuttered "Don't worry he knows your here" I told her "D-did he call?" "Yeah, and he doesn't mind if we are together" I replied "H-he doesn't?" she sounded surprised "Yeah, in fact he sounded happy when I said we were together now" I said calmly. I felt her arms snaked around me, I smirked "He did try to threaten you?" she asked "Nope" I answered, Cora knows when I'm lying, I always scratch my cheek if I lie (another habit I got from my dad) "Ok...what are you cooking?" she asked putting her head on my shoulder, on the count she is a few inches shorter than me. "Food" I replied with a chuckle "Mitchy~" "Ok, ok Bacon and eggs" I said still smiling "wanna learn how to make them?" I asked knowing she can't cook I felt her nod "Come here" she moved in front of me, I grab her hands guiding and telling her what to do next. "HEY! NO MAKING LOVE IN THE KITCHEN!" a voice said behind us, we turned as fast as we could to see who it was "SOUL!" I shouted in anger for scaring us. Cora hid her head into my chest, I put my right hand on her back to comfort her. She tried to say "W-w-w-we were o-only making B-bacon and e-eggs" "Whatever, listen I'm heading out to see Blue*Star and have a friendly competition of basket-ball" Soul said as she left, I Sighed "It's ok Cora she's gone" I tried to cheer up my girlfriend so far it didn't work "Hey Cora, after we are done eating do you want to go to your house so you can changed so we can go?" I asked and she looked up at me "Ch-changed?! where are we going to go?" she asked in return "Well I thought we could go on our first date today" I said. Her eyes lit up "R-really?" she asked I smirked then kissed her forehead "Would I lie to you?" I said, she smiled in returned and said "No, you haven't yet" thankfully summer vacation started yesterday "Ok~" she said cheerfully.

* * *

We got to Cora's house and I ended up clearing my throat "Uh ummm C-Cora" I began, she looked over at me "I'm gonna go back to my apartment and get ready, ok?" she smiled and said "Ok" "HEEELLLLLOO~ Am I interrupting something?" we turned to see Kane at the door. I looked over at Cora who at the moment was red as a tomato "F-f-father?! I-I... uhhhhhh" Kane chuckled "Don't worry Cora I'm not mad" "E-eh?! Really?!" "Yeah" Kane said with a smile, and Cora looked as happy as can be "See you later Cora, I'll be back in one hour" I said giving her a kiss on the cheek "Bye Kane" I said leaving, Half way to the apartment I began to hum 'Story Of A Girl'. "HEY MITCHEL!" I herd Pat's voice "Hmm?" I looked over to the direction "Do you want to play basket-ball with us?" Leon asked "No thanks, I gotta get going" I said "To where?" the Thompson brothers asked in a union. I just smiled "Can't tell" while scratching my cheek, no-one except Cora, Soul, Blain, and Tsubaki knows I scratch my cheek when I lie. "Got to go, later!" I shouted as I ran to the apartment.

* * *

'_Ok Mitchel you can do this, She is your **girlfriend **now_' I thought while I was in front of Cora's door, I nervelessly knocked on Cora's door. "Hey Mitch" I jolted at the voice behind me, I tern to see the Thompson brothers "W-w-what are you t-t-two doing here?" I stuttered "We came to see if Cora wanted to play basket-ball, but the question is '_What are **you** doing_ _here?_'" answered Leon, I cleared my throat "W-well..." I began, the door finally opened and Cora came out I couldn't help but blush **_she looked amazing!_ **"H-h-h-hey Mitchel" Cora greeted me "Hey, ready to go?" I asked "Y-yes" she answered "'Go?' go where?" Pat asked. I grabbed Cora's hand "I tell you later" I said walking off. "Hey Mitchel, where are we going?" Cora asked "I don't know, Do you want to watch a movie?" I said "S-sure, that sounds good" she answered. We went to go see 'Scary Movie V' which Cora and I were addicted to 'Scary Movie' sense the first one came out, now every time a new one gets released Cora and I are normally the first one's to see it (A/N: I LOVE the 'Scary Movie' I, II, III, IV, and V I hope they come out with a new one soon) We decided to get Strawberry Twizzlers. "Hey! you two finally going out? or just here as 'friends' again?" asked the man behind the concision stand "Hey Tod, yeah we're on a date" I answered as Cora blushed "About time, I was about to go nuts on you two" Tod said with a laugh, Cora and I laughed nervelessly "Well ok then, that will be $5" Tod said, I handed him him money "Hope you like the show" Tod smiled "Psst, Mitchel you may need this" he whispered to me as he put something in my jacket pocket, I stared at him with confusion "Beleave me you may need it" he said. After we walked away I checked my pocket to see what he put in there, I blushed intently when I found it.

* * *

BO: I found out what we could do!

Mitchel: What?

BO: We could mix our words up and have who ever reads it translate in the reviews

Mitchel: Ok

BO: Os hwo idd oyu klei ihst neo?

Mitchel: Ti asw ko *hsrusg*

BO: Llo ew usnod nufyn

Mitchel: Sit rahd ot kalt klei stih

BO: I wnok

Soul Eater gender-bend crew: EW PEOH EW ESE UYO NI HET XNTE HACPTRE!


End file.
